Endearment
by Seabound
Summary: "You're irritating." "You're endearing." "You're - Wait what?" "..." "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" "Maybe." (Longer than average drabbles focusing on our favorite pairing: Amian/Iamy Ian/Amy)
1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:** This fic is filled with Amy/Ian (way longer than usual) drabbles circling about the topic of kisses. No, it won't be cheesy and cliche, but a sweet story with our favorite pairing. I'm not sure how many there will be in total, and I'll keep adding them until I run out of ideas. Please review!

The characters of _The 39 Clues_ are owned by its various authors. All story plots and words belong to me, AmberCahill. This disclaimer applies to the entire story. If the need to contact me arises, then leave your question/concern in the reviews - I don't PM.

* * *

_**1- Beginnings**_

* * *

Technically, the first time they kissed was in Seoul, Korea under quite awkward circumstances caused by clumsiness and hunts for clues. It was also her first kiss, but when it came to the ones they shared, Amy decided not to count that one at all. Ian tended to get peeved when she mentioned it, and she came to the conclusion he wasn't all that satisfied on how things turned out. After all, it lasted a fourth of a second, and their lips barely touched.

And he trapped her in a cave to die afterwards.

The _actual_ first kiss they shared was all thanks to anglomaniacs and the existence of the _IKFC_ (_Ian Kabra Fan-Club_). The general public and others had decided that since Vikram Kabra disappeared, Isabel Kabra was dead, and as was Natalie, that the Kabras should be given another chance, even though there was only one left (and Vikram didn't seem to have any plans of coming back). He was given total possession of anything his parent's owned, including the art business and Lucian Branch, living a lonely yet lush life.

It wasn't that he was new to the fawning girls, constant want for autographs, pesky press, and screaming females by his front gate. He simply hated it (partially because every girl wanted him except for the one he actually tended to consider). It didn't help that he was often in a sour mood after dealing with his branch, and that he lived alone.

Of course, that changed when the Madrigals proclaimed they were going to visit each branch leader. When the word 'Madrigals' was mentioned, this meant Amy, Dan, and Nellie (Fiske was getting too old to travel all the time). There was a bit more purpose to his living the week before they arrived, but he remained formal, casual, and rather cold to the lot. After all, things were bound to get awkward without his sister, who he admitted to miss rather much.

But apparently, Amy missed Ian more. It had been quite blatant when she had launched herself into his arms after completely disregarding his outstretched hand. But then unfortunately, Nellie had to ruin the moment by suggesting they talk to Lucians to get them comfortable with the Madrigals.

That didn't go well.

Hence, the two branch leaders leaving the mansion for a coffee shop that Natalie once adored.

Unfortunately, about six or so teenage girls of the elite that Ian disliked very, very much were also present. He knew their parents for solely business, and didn't exactly respect them completely considering that their daughters were part of the squealing crowd waiting whenever his limousine door opened.

Amy noticed the girls checking her fellow branch leader out, and didn't like it one bit. It was amusing to Ian how red her complexion was turning, and he could clearly tell that Amelia Hope Cahill was _jealous_.

Praise Gideon Cahill.

"You're cute when you're all protective, Amy."

"What am I supposed to be protective of?"

"The strikingly man opposite of you is getting snogged in those girl's minds."

"I'm not jealous."

"Who said anything about jealousy? I think you've made your feelings clear with that sentence."

"Shut, up, Ian."

"No can do, love."

"You're irritating."

"You're endearing."

"You're - Wait what?"

"..."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe."

"Idio - "

She didn't get to finish because warm lips were soon covering hers.

Amy Cahill was definitely not jealous.


	2. Q & A of the Mind

**Author's Note:** Drabble two. Hurrah - please review. (Almost each drabble is an explanation for a kiss between the two.)

* * *

_**2- Q & A of the Mind**_

* * *

2.

Was she single?

Yes.

Did she want a boyfriend?

Maybe.

Was she willing to get over Evan's death and her split with Jake?

Not really.

Was Ian being a complete jerk because he managed to kiss her when she was off-guard?

Extremely.

Did that mean she was dating Ian because of one kiss and overly protective of him?

Not at all.

So was she jealous of the woman hanging off of his arm at her all-branch meeting?

Nope...

o.o.O.o.o

Was he single?

Sort of.

Did he want a girlfriend?

Meh.

Who was his companion?

Definitely not a girl faking being his girlfriend to see Amy's reaction.

Was he trying to get the Cahill girl jealous?

Absolutely not.

Did he want to kiss Amy Cahill one more time despite the fact she yelled at him the first?

Maybe.

Did he share a mutual very-strong-hate with Jake?

Yes.

Was it because of the girl caught in the middle.

Of course not.

Was he screwed?

Totally.


	3. Straws and Milk

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews thus far, and keep them coming!

* * *

_**3- Straws and Milk**_

* * *

3.

Arsenal is done being assessed. Now just my poison room and the lab -

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurrrp._

What was I thinking? Poisons, right. My poison inventory.

_Slurp._

That sound... Repulsive. Now back to work. I have a list to make with ingredients and side effects -

_Slurp._

Ugh. Side effects and scale of deadliness -

_Slurrrp._

"Will you stop that?"

Green eyes stared innocently at him. "Why should I?"

"It's annoying."

"Like you."

"I refuse to help at the CCC if you don't stop."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Twelve Lucians in Madrid, four Madrigals with them. All I have to do is have someone monitor the activity in the area so I can -

_Slurrrrp!_

"I QUIT!"


	4. Spiders

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Check out my other stories and two multi-chap in the progress ones; _Lifeline_ and _Turbulence._

* * *

_**4- Spiders**_

* * *

4.

"IAN!"

"What?" he calls back, irritated.

He didn't agree to attend the reunion if he was going to get scolded for some absurd reason. Amy and him had an odd sort of habit of picking fight with each other. His life as a while seemed harder without Natalie...

"Ian, please, help!

Groaning, Ian makes his way towards Amy's terrified shrieks. When he walks through the doorway into the den, Amy runs right into him, her face petrified.

"What could you possibly need?"

"There's a spider!"

He looks at her incredulously. "A spider?"

She flushes deep red. "Yes, a spider. Can you kill it?"

"You, leader of Madrigals, are afraid of spiders?"

"Stop making fun of me and kill it!"

Grinning as she jumps onto a couch, he successfully assassinates the spider by throwing it out the window on a piece of paper.

"It's dead, now."

She sheepishly steps off the sofa and blushes. "I don't like spiders."

"You survive the Vespers, nearly get shot, climb Mount Everest, and you're afraid of _spiders_?"

"Shut up, Ian."

"Well, in that case I suggest you call a terminator. I saw two crawling right over there."

He laughs when she leaps into his arms.


	5. Along the Brick Walkway

**Author's Note:** Not much to say here...

* * *

_**5- Along the Brick Walkway**_

* * *

5.

Apparently being a single female branch leader gave one the permission to wear backless dresses. It also called for many males gawking at their commander's smooth and flawless back. Skin like cream, slightly pale from hours inside, but strong from long sessions of training. Amy didn't notice it a bit, but of course, someone else did.

And he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

Ian scowled as a Madrigal slid towards Amy, his hand momentarily grazing her hip before dropping. He noticed the slight tint on her rosy cheeks, and his frown deepened. He purposely strode forward, sliding his arm around her waist firmly and pulling her towards his side. He ignored her squirms and the way she tried to dig her heel into his foot without having anyone notice.

"May I steal Ms. Cahill away for a moment?"

He didn't bother wait for a response and steered her away towards a more private part of the pavilion.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" she screeched.

He innocently smiled. "He was clearly looking and touching places he shouldn't have been."

"Which is none of your business!"

"And why is that?"

"Stop acting, Ian."

"Stop yelling, love."

"Can't you mind your own business?"

"You _are_ my business."

"I hate you."

"And I think I love you."

She was swept into his arms before she had a chance to comprehend his words. He didn't wait for any permission to crash his lips against hers, and her body heated and responded against her will.

Ian pulled away first, which was clearly saying something.

"I'm sorry."

But he wasn't.

And neither was she.


	6. Acute Bronchitis

**Author's Note**: Wow! I never imagined this drabble-fic to get so many reviews, and I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! I have posted a new Iamy 39 Clues story called _Cahill Chronicles: The Forgotten Souls_, and I've finally reached the peak of _Lifeline. _Check those out if you want, because they're both Amy and Ian centric!

In a world where Vikram Kabra wasn't an evil idiot... (and cared about his son...)

* * *

_**6 - Acute Bronchitis**_

* * *

_Achoo_!

"You look awful," Ian remarked, closing Amy's bedroom door behind him.

Under the dozens of pillows and blankets covering her, Amy rolled her eyes and reached out to take the glass of water from Ian's hand. "Thank you Ian. Exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"You're very welcome," he replied, smirking. He picked up the empty bowl of soup, and placed it back into its tray. He then pulled up her desk chair next to her bed, and sat down, observing her quietly.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but coughed several times before she could. Ian held the mug of tea to her lips.

"You can leave, now," she said, wearily watching him when he sat back down.

Ian shrugged and brushed imaginary dirt off of his gray sweater.

She continued to drown herself in self-pity at her cold, ignoring the fact that Ian Kabra was sitting next to her while she looked like a complete mess. She was sure her hair was sticking up all over, and that her nose was completely red. Her eyes were watery, and her voice was scratchy due to her irritated throat.

In other words, she looked as if Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer had gone through the shredder.

Ian used the bed as an armrest, and Amy busied herself in tracing patterns on the sleeve of his soft sweater. He didn't seem to mind; his eyes were glazed and he were absorbed in his own thoughts. After a while, though, he moved and Amy was about to apologize for bothering him.

He had leaned down and kissed her before she could say a word.

Completely taken by shock, Amy's tired arms wove around his neck, pulling him further. Ian gently brushed his hand against her cheek, and she suddenly pulled away when she felt the sudden urge to sneeze.

_Achoo_!

**One week later**

"Dan Cahill at the Cahill residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Vikram Kabra."

"What do _you_ want? Forget your cologne after the reunion?"

"Your sister gave my son acute bronchitis."

"It's not my fault he wanted to go bring her the soup."

"If I recall, your babysitter said he emerged after that incident with swollen lips."

"..."

"..."

"Holy shrukins."


End file.
